The plan
by PoisonJellybeans
Summary: There is a good reason that Switzerland never listens to France and his stupid ideas. Alcohol induced Prussia/Switzerland  Co-written by Chronasprite


Okay, so it seemed like a good idea at the time! It was all France's fault for bringing up the idea to find out what Switzerland was like when he was completely drunk. And, well, They found out all right! 'Them' being France, Spain, and Prussia. And once Switzerland had gotten to the point where he was so wasted that he begun stripping, they kind of decided it was time to take him home...or rather, Spain and France had left Prussia to half-carry the staggering blonde home.

"_Why _did I go along with this?" The albino mumbled to himself, grinning as he listened to, for the eighteenth time that night, why he was such a useless idiot. He had been slightly offended the first time, but now it was just funny watching the Swiss actually try and form a coherent sentence.

"..And that's why I hate you!" Switzerland finally finished talking, and angry scowl on his flushed face. It wasn't really like Prussia could retort, since he was pretty sure that Switzerland had no idea what he was even saying.

"If you hate me so much...then why did you even come out with us three? I know for a fact that you hate France and Spain, too!" Prussia smirked, grabbing Switzerland by the shoulders as he swerved to face him. He knew that he would have fallen down otherwise, and he couldn't really be bothered to attempt to pick him up if he actually had fallen.

"Liechtenstein is sleeping over at Hungary's, and I have nothing better to do!" _And I wanted to be with you._

"...Right. Well, You could have just gone and visited Roddy or something! But, I'm honoured to have you complain to me all night." Prussia placed an arm around Switzerland, steadying him so he could walk up the steps to his house. Switzerland could feel his face heat up, but he just shook any strange thoughts from his head, and walked through his house, purposely dragging Prussia along with him. Secretly, he didn't want him to leave. There was a reason that he had come out with him that night...and a reason that France and Spain had left him with Prussia specifically.

"Why would I want to visit Austria? There's better things I could be doing tonight..." He trailed of suggestively, praying that his blush had died down at least a little bit.

Prussia had noticed that Switzerland was abnormally red in the face, but he just pinned it on the alcohol. Funny thing was, Prussia wasn't even a tiny bit tipsy. Switzerland was a total _lightweight~ _And it was adorable!

"Whatever! Now, Do you want some water or something Mr. Lightweight?" Prussia sat the blonde down on the sofa in the living room, propping him up with cushions, so he didn't end up hurting himself somehow. Prussia knew from experience that stupid injuries were inevitable when you were that wasted...seriously, he'd had some odd experiences when he was drunk...but he'd also got some epic scars from them!

"No...I only want..." _You! _A pale eyebrow was raised, and Prussia moved slightly closer, unaware of how badly he was tempting the Swiss. Green eyes locked with red, and Switzerland gulped down his fears. He practically _threw _himself at Prussia, crashing their lips together in a sloppy, slightly off-target kiss.

"You! I want you!...I always have..." Switzerland, who was now on top of the Prussian, had tears in his eyes, and his top lip was trembling.

"_Finally! _I've been waiting for you to admit it all damn night!" Wait. What? The confusion was completely evident on Switzerland's face.

"France already told me the plan. Get you totally drunk, and then leave me alone with you so you can tell me how you feel? Pretty awesome plan, actually!" Prussia lay a soft kiss on Switzerland's lips.

"But he only told me that plan...because I told him I think you're totally sexy." This time, Prussia tangled his fingers into the short, blonde hair, and pushed Switzerland's face towards his, kissing him roughly and hungrily, moving so he was on top of the smaller male instead.

"But...if I do anything to you when you're drunk, will you _promise _not to shoot me in the morning? Those gun wounds are starting to fucking hurt."

"...Fine, whatever! Just...get to it!" Switzerland yanked the albino forwards by the shirt, unbuttoning said shirt as Prussia carried him bridal-style to the bedroom. He was actually quite proud that he managed to rid Prussia of the annoying shirt, even when his fingers weren't obeying him properly.

In only a matter of seconds, the two were tongue-wrestling on the bed, ripping clothes off of one another, Switzerland clinging desperately to Prussia, the look in his lust-clouded eyes begging for more. And Prussia was glad to oblige.

Prussia lifted his hands to Switzerland's mouth.

"Suck."

He received only an embarrassed nod in reply, the blonde taking his digits into his warm cavern, coating every finger in saliva.

Switzerland semi-automatically rolled over onto his stomach, revealing his entrance. Prussia leant forwards, and kissed Switzerland sweetly, slowly inserting a finger inside the Swiss. Switzerland let out a pained moan into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist, urging him to keep going. This was worth any kind of pain.

"Eager, aren't we~?" Prussia smirked, shoving in two more fingers at once. Switzerland screamed out, digging his nails into the toned, pale back before him. It took a while to get used to the uncomfortable feeling of the fingers, when the albino begun thrusting them in and out of him, he could barely stop himself from moaning. The feeling of Prussia stretching his insides was just...amazing. He had waited far long to get this, and now that he finally was, he felt relieved. Even if he didn't remember it in the morning, it was so worth it. And when Prussia had lined himself up with Switzerland's entrance, he was practically desperate for release.

"...Tell me, how long have you wanted this?" The Prussian pulled his fingers out, and just left himself hovering there, his tip resting at Switzerland's entrance.

"T-too long! ...Since I first met you...years ago..." He buried his face in the sheets, his voice muffled. Prussia leant forwards, his breath hot against the Swiss' neck.

"Good." He breathed, roughly thrusting himself into the tight hole. And Switzerland's wanton moan was all he needed to continue. He rammed himself mercilessly into the smaller male. After all those years of waiting, he was going to make this the best he had ever had. Then again, by the feel of it, he was his first. That just made it all the more important to make it unforgettable!

Switzerland knew he was bleeding, but there was no way in Hell he was ever going to make him stop. He had waited _hundreds _of years to finally get Prussia to take him. To finally love him back.

"P-prussia!" He screamed out as Prussia clasped his hand around Switzerland's neglected length, pumping furiously, with that, and the fact that Prussia was hitting that _perfect _spot inside him with almost every thrust, he could barely hold himself back any more.

"I-I love you!" He stared up into the pools of crimson above him, no longer ashamed of admitting it.

"I love you, too." Switzerland moaned out loud releasing his seed over Prussia's hand, and both of their stomachs. The feel of Switzerland constricting around him sent Prussia over the edge, and he let out a long draw-out moan as he came, deep inside the blonde.

Prussia collapsed next to Switzerland, panting heavily, ignoring the quickly cooling fluids over his body.

"Y-you really mean that...?" Switzerland breathed, slowly coming down from his high. He had blurted out his confession by accident, but he meant every word of it.

"Of course. Would the awesome me lie to you~?" Prussia's trademark smug grin covered his face. Ususally Switzerland would have thrown something at him, but he was far too tired to even do that...maybe in the morning.

~0o0~

"Urgh..." Switzerland was woken by the roaring pain in his head. Every tiny sound felt like a freaking earthquake within his skull. The bird chirping outside his window felt like someone ramming a chainsaw into his ear. What had he done last night? He didn't remember anything at all. Something about...Prussia? He glanced around his room, ignoring the extreme pain in his lower back as he moved. Wait. Why did his back hurt? Panic quickly set in, and his eyes widened in horror as he finally noticed the grinning Prussian next to him. It was then that he also realized he was naked. They were both naked.

"Oh dear God, Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did." But Prussia's widening smile told him everything he needed to know. He snapped.

"Get the Hell out of my house you pervert! How could you take advantage of me when I was drunk!" He screamed, grabbing Prussia, and throwing him out of the room, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"You were screaming for it last night!" Prussia retorted, the door quickly slammed in his face afterwards.

"I hate you! Why would I even want it! Leave!" Switzerland screamed through the door.

"Fine, fine! But just come find me when you're ready to admit you _love _me!~ Even though you admitted it last night!" Prussia yelled back, and he turned to leave, despite the fact that he was lacking his clothes.

"Oh, hey Lilli." He nodded Liechtenstein before he left through the front door, covered by nothing but a cushion that he grabbed on the way out. He pretended not to notice her extreme nosebleed, and look of sheer shock.

"...I...am so glad I keep cameras in Big brother's room!"

~0o0~

(A/N)

Okay, so...just don't ask how I got the idea for this! I needed to practice my smut writing XD It was chronasprite's little brother's fault! He brought up the idea of what Switzerland would do if he got drunk...so, I got the idea for this from a thirteen year old boy. Ha.

Anyways! Miss **Chronasprite **herself co-wrote this with me, so thank her for it! She's so much better at writing than me! And she's Russian. That's just enough of a reason to think she's awesome!

And I totally dedicate this to the awesome **Miss Macabre Grey**, who used her epic mind powers to get me addicted to smut! Hope this didn't suck too bad!~ (Keeping in mind it was written at 2 a.m!~)


End file.
